Winx Power Phoenix: Bloom's Day
by chuckiboo
Summary: This clears up much from season four 'Coming of Age' and the finale event 'Phoenix Rising', yet there is more to come. Fully scripted first episode of season five.


WINX POWER PHOENIX

BLOOM'S DAY

full script season five, episode one

(The campus of Alfea is panned as the focus is on the dormroom of the six girls widely known as the Winx Club. Layla, Myrta, Flora, Musa and Tecna are in the room talking)

(Musa) "Man, that's one fight I'll never forget."

(Layla) "You ain't kidding!"

(Flora) "Have you heard anything about Stella yet?"

(Tecna) "Not so far. Let's see if there's any coverage of it on realmwide television."

(Turning on the TV, a special report comes on. Then a male reporter starts speaking)

"TOP NEWS STORY FROM AROUND THE REALMS, THE MYSTERIOUS EVENT OUTSIDE MAGIX. FROM DIFFERENT SOURCES THAT WE HAVE INQUIRED, THE BATTLE THAT TOOK PLACE AROUND THE AREA OF THE ALFEA SCHOOL FOR FAIRIES FIVE DAYS AGO WAS SAID TO HAVE BEEN BETWEEN THE INFAMOUS TRIX WITH THE RESURRECTED WITCH COVEN, AGAINST AN EVEN MORE MYSTERIOUS FIGURE, SOME TO BELIEVE IS THE FULFILLMENT OF A MUCH BELIEVED YET LITTLE TALKED ABOUT MAGICAL PROPHECY. THE MAGIX COUNCIL IS SCHEDULED TO MEET TO CONFIRM THESE BELIEFS, AND WE WILL KEEP YOU UPDATED ON THE LATEST DEVELOPMENTS."

(Musa) "Well, that got around fast."

(Tecna) "I'm not surprised. I wonder who else knew about it too."

(in her office, Ms. Faragonda is talking with Prof. Saladin about the happenings of five days prior)

"Prof. Saladin, what happened five days ago changed the magical dimension forever."

"I have to agree, Faragonda. Yet I never thought that the witches would go so low."

"They have before, Saladin, when they ambushed her on Earth two years ago and took the Dragon Fire from her."

"To take another person's parents is crossing the line, literally. Speaking of that, where is our hero?"

"I sent her home for a while, with her parents on Earth. After all she's been through, she deserves it."

"Can't blame her."

(just then, Prof. Paladium enters her office, somewhat excited)

"Ms. Faragonda!"

"Come in, Paladium. What is it?"

"You won't believe what's happening!"

"Hold on, I have another call. (surprised) King Radius? To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing from you? Is it about Stella?"

(King Radius) "No, though she's doing well now. Ms. Faragonda, there is a strange phenomenon happening on the realm of Sparks. From my sources, it's being completely restored! I don't know how, but all life has returned, even the original population of Sparkians, just as they were 18 years ago."

"Hmmm, just as I suspected."

"I, along with the kings of Tides and Eraclyon are sending delegations to Sparks to assist them in restoring order and everyday life."

"I'll prepare to go as well, King Radius."

(thinking) 'Bloom, you have done more good than you ever thought possible.'

(later on that day, an assembly is called. Layla tells the girls)

(Layla) "Ms. F. has called an assembly, let's go."

(Myrta) "I wonder what it's about."

(as the girls file into the assembly hall, everybody notice a certain person is missing. Faragonda gets their attention and starts)

"Fairies of Alfea, the events that took place five days ago on this campus have changed the magical dimension as we know it forever. And in the process, ushered in a new era of prophecy fulfillment. To recognize the arrival of the legendary Protector, the Magix Council have announced a realmwide celebration in its honor. As we know, the mighty magical being is one of our own, yet she is unaware of it. It will be held at Red Fountain two days from now, and everyone is invited."

(as the girls exit, Faragonda calls Flora over to her)

"Flora, I need you for an errand."

"Sure, Ms. F. What is it?"

(the scene shifts to Earth, and the city of Gardenia. Bloom is at her mother's flower shop, helping out with customers.)

"Man, was that some tough days, wasn't it, Bloom?"

"I still don't know what happened, but I'm glad that you guys are back where you belong. I don't know where I'd be if I lost you two."

"It was so strange being away from you like that. I hope that doesn't happen again."

"Well, let's make the best of what was a bad situation."

(they finish up work at the shop. The scene is now focused on their house. Mike walks in from his job)

"Hi, honey, how was work?"

"Pretty good, didn't have much work, but did visit the school for fire safety. How'd it go for you two?"

"Very good, hun, we sold a lot of flower bouquets for belated Valentine's Day buyers, and Bloom's skills with the customers are better than ever."

"But-"

"But, she's still pretty hurt from losing Sky to the witches. Things must go on though."

(Later on, Bloom comes downstairs)

"Is dinner ready?"

"Yep, come on and sit down."

(just then, beam appears in the living room, and someone walks out)

"Flora! What are you doing here?"

(hugging her) "I came to deliver a message to you. Ms. Faragonda needs you back at Alfea two days from now at three."

"For what?"

"That's a surprise. All I can say. I'll see you then, sweetie."

(Flora then enters the portal and disappears. Bloom, Mike and Vanessa are befuddled at what was said)

"What was all that about?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to wait until two days from now."

(on Friday, Bloom and her parents, through her magic, transport to the magical dimension, and to the gates of Alfea. Walking out, Bloom feels pain in her eyes, and rubs her temples)

"Whoa, that was intense!"

(Mike) "What's wrong, Bloom?"

"I felt a real intense pain in my eyes, like they were burning."

(Vanessa) "We'll ask Ms. Faragonda about it when we see her."

(Walking through and onto the campus, they see a large banner that reads 'Thank You Bloom'.)

(Mike) "I wonder what that's about."

(Vanessa) "We'll find out soon enough."

(looking around) "I wonder where is everybody. It looks so...deserted."

(walking further on campus, they spy a Red Fountain squad ship, with Faragonda and Timmy standing outside. The three walk toward them, as Faragonda greets them in kindness)

"Welcome back, Bloom. Mike, Vanessa, glad to see you two as well."

"Hi, Ms. F, Timmy, glad to see you again. (she hugs them both) So, what's going on here?"

(smiling) "We need to go to Red Fountain for something special."

"What is it?"

"You'll see when we get there."

(The five board the ship and take seats, as Timmy takes control of takeoff. The ship is silent after he says that they are airborne. After a couple of minutes, Ms. Faragonda notices Bloom acting uneasy)

"Is there something wrong, Bloom? You look a bit unsettled."

(after a few seconds, she speaks)

(sighing) "Ms. Faragonda, I want to say I'm sorry."

(shocked) "For what, my dear?"

"For what happened a few days ago. I-I lost control. I let my anger take over me. I don't regret what I did, but for some reason, I feel...'different'."

"No need to apologize, dear one. I understand you did what you had to do, and I'm proud of you. But I need to ask you one question. When you changed, did you hear a voice speak to you?"

"Come to think of it, yeah. It said that I knew it, and that I knew how to use it. It sounded kinda like Daphne though. What does that mean?"

(sighing) "Bloom, what happened to you a few days ago was no mistake. It's time you heard the whole story, of the Legend and the Prophecy."

(confused) "The...legend and...prophecy?"

(nodding) "Yes. *flashback* Not too long after you were born, the spirit of the Great Dragon visited your birth parents Oritel and Miriam, telling them of a forthcoming event. At that time, the Dragon Fire was secretly kept and protected by Daphne, until the ancient witch Coven invaded Sparks, and Baltor banished the king and queen to another dimension. Daphne implanted you with the Dragon Fire, took you away from Sparks, and placed you on Earth, where you were raised."

"That's when my dad found me in that fire."

"Exactly. But what you don't know is this. The Prophecy told of a once in a existense evolution of the power, and the Legend foretold the arrival of a magical being who will guard the realms. It also says that whoever is the keeper of the Dragon Fire is to become this being. **You, Bloom, are the ****fulfillment**** of this ages-old magical myth.**_"_

(shocked) "I..._am_? But...how?"

"Understand Bloom, within you now flows unfathomable power only you can wield. You are who you are because of what you've done, and the good that is in you. I always knew you were no ordinary fairy, and you've proven just that, fulfilling your ultimate destiny. **You**are now** the mighty Protector**, a being endowed with great, unsurpassable magic to keep watch over the realms, thwart any evil threat, to maintain peace in the magical universe. The single greatest force of power and magic to exist, the only Protector that will ever exist."

(still shocked) "Whoa...(amazed) Are you telling me that...I'm no longer a fairy?"

"Unfortunately yes. The power transformed you far beyond what you were. You are the only one to ever transcend fairydom and become this blessed reality. Every magical being in the entire magical dimension combined, good or evil, can't match your power. Realize, you were chosen, Bloom. Your humble and giving spirit, through your protective and sacrificial nature, rewarded you with this, the ultimate of exhaltations. _It_ knew you before _you_ knew it."

"Do you mean all that training I went through was to prepare for this?"

"Mostly yes. When you came back for your senior year, I noticed something different about you. I sensed your growing maturity, and desire to take responsibility for your actions, because of your massive power. As your training progressed, the Dragon Fire slowly took on a life of its own inside you through your anger. Your energy became so intense, and overwhelming at times, you released it in the form of a blinding white light. When the Coven took Stella, Darnell and Sky, your grief and pain coerced _its_ evolution. When they took your parents, your fury was the catalyst for _your _transformation."

"Evolution?"

"Yes. The Dragon Fire is not what it was now. It now manifests itself in the form of the legendary Phoenix. Because of your enduring spirit, determination and strong will, it identifies itself with the mythical firebird, thus your new designation: **Phoenix Bloom.**

"That's who I am now?"

"Yes. Your being is infused with invulnerability, inside and out. Its tuft of feathers becomes your hair of flame, its eyes of fire becomes your eyes of fire, and its body of flame conforms to your body. And when you need it fully, just call on it. Nothing can and will seperate you two. You and the power are one. This is your ultimate destiny, Bloom, to become and serve as the Protector."

"So that explains the burning in my eyes. How much do you know about this Protector's powers?"

"Well, so far, you have the ability to wield and control dark magic, which is why I sent you to train with Ms. Griffin. And due to your magical combat skills, it gives you a nearly impenetrable defense. You've also shown the ability of hypersonic speed in flight, telepathy, as well as immunity to the vacuum of space."

(Bloom sits silent, taking in what was just told to her. She turns to the headmistress and smiles)

"Ms. Faragonda, thank you for molding me into who I am now, with this legend and prophecy I fulfilled."

"I'm not the one to thank, Bloom. It was your parents and their love for you that did most of it. I just finished it up, and honed you for this duty."

(Bloom's parents come over and gather around her)

(Vanessa) "Bloom, it's a joy having you as our daughter, and though we're not your birth parents, you are nothing different. We love you regardless, and always will, no matter how big you get."

(Mike) "That's right, honey, and you will always be our little girl. We love you so much, Bloom."

"Thank you, guys. I love you too, and I promise to maintain responsibility of my new powers."

(The three hug, as Timmy speaks up)

"We're approaching Red Fountain. Prepare for landing."

(As the squad ship arrives and enters Red Fountain's docking bay, the Winx girls, including a restored Stella, all in Enchantix form, wait for them, anxiously. The ship docks a few feet away from them, and as the door open, Ms. Faragonda is the first to exit the ship.)

"Hello, girls. Guess who I brought with me."

(Mike and Vanessa appear first, followed by Bloom and Timmy)

(unison) "Bloom!"

(all five, actually six, run toward their friend)

"It's great to see you guys again. I missed you so much."

"Not as happy as we are to see you, superhero!"

(Bloom then spots Stella, and runs to her)

"Stella! I thought I'd never see you again. I'm glad you're back!"

"I am too. From what the girls were telling me, you kicked some major witch butt a few days ago. Thanks for what you did."

"Listen, things happen."

(Faragonda gets their attention)

"Okay, girls, calm down."

(Saladin and Griffin, along with Brandon, Riven and Helia enter the pad)

(Saladin) "They're already calm down, Faragonda, can't you see?"

"Prof. Saladin! Griffin! How are you two?"

(Griffin) "Pretty good, if you say."

(Saladin) "Fine, after what happened a week ago. Now where is the guest of honor?"

(Everyone around smiles. Bloom is clueless.)

(looking at the others) "Is there something I'm missing here?"

(Faragonda) "No, not at all, Bloom. Well, while we're all here, you young ones need to know about the Prophecy and the Legend. After the Great Dragon created the magical universe, and all its inhabitants, it went to rest on the realm of Sparks. The ones who are the elders of the Golden Kingdom were given charge of not only the Water Stars, but also the secret of a forthcoming event that would change the magical dimension forever."

(Saladin) "They were informed of the soon arrival of a mightily powerful being known as the Protector, one who will watch over the realms and fight any harsh evil that threatens them. The powers of the realms will be shared with this being, and immortality will be its reward."

(Griffin) "It also says that the Protector will bear hair of flame and eyes of fire. Many abilities will abound in this being, and it will live among us. That time has now arrived."

(Helia) "Uh, not to spoil anything, but isn't it just a myth?"

(Faragonda) "No, Helia. This prophecy is one of the most talked about beliefs in all the realms for eons. Many think it will come to pass, and have been scorned for it."

(Riven) "So, one question. Who is the Protector?"

(Musa) "She's right here." (The girls smirk. Bloom keeps quiet)

(grinning) "Here's a hint. Who is the strongest of the seven girls here?"

(Brandon) "Bloom, no doubt."

"You're right, Brandon."

(collective from the boys) "Huh?"

(Riven) "We always knew that, but how can she be it? I just don't get it."

(sighing and smiling) "You boys are forever clueless. It seems a demonstration is in order. Bloom..."

(receiving a nod from Faragonda, Bloom tilts her head up, letting the power course through her. Bringing her head level, her hair flies as she opens her eyelids, revealing eyes burning as fire)

(gasps are heard)

(Bloom goes through the transformation to her ultimate form. Everyone, even the teachers, are in awe and wonder of what she's become. Once done, Faragonda takes over)

"Fairies of Alfea, heroes of Red Fountain, I introduce to you, Phoenix Bloom, the mighty Protector."

(everyone is speechless and stunned, as she continues)

"Because Bloom is a creature of passion, and because she was keeper of the Dragon Fire, all the signs in the prophecy referred to her. Events such as what happened a week ago, including her poisoning a few months prior, had to play themselves out for this piece of magical history to fulfill itself. Though she suffered immense hardships and losses, they were not in vain. For everything she has done and went through in her life, this is her reward, to serve as the immortal guardian of the realms. With hair of flame and eyes of fire, she is the ultimate force of power and magic to ever exist."

(Bloom glances at Faragonda in shock)

"Are you saying that-"

"Yes, Bloom. You are now one of the few beings in the universe that can never die."

(As the squad ship arrives and enters Red Fountain's docking bay, the Winx girls, including a restored Stella, all in Enchantix form, wait for them, anxiously. The ship docks a few feet away from them, and as the door open, Ms. Faragonda is the first to exit the ship.)

"Hello, girls. Guess who I brought with me."

(Mike and Vanessa appear first, followed by Bloom and Timmy)

(unison) "Bloom!"

(all five, actually six, run toward their friend)

"It's great to see you guys again. I missed you so much."

"Not as happy as we are to see you, superhero!"

(Bloom then spots Stella, and runs to her)

"Stella! I thought I'd never see you again. I'm glad you're back!"

"I am too. From what the girls were telling me, you kicked some major witch butt a few days ago. Thank you for what you did."

"Listen, things happen."

(Faragonda gets their attention)

"Okay, girls, calm down."

(Saladin and Griffin, along with Brandon, Riven and Helia enter the pad)

(Saladin) "They're already calm down, Faragonda, can't you see?"

"Prof. Saladin! Griffin! How are you two?"

(Griffin) "Pretty good, if you say."

(Saladin) "Fine, after what happened a week ago. Now where is the guest of honor?"

(Everyone around smiles. Bloom is clueless.)

(looking at the others) "Is there something I'm missing here?"

(Faragonda) "No, not at all, Bloom. Well, while we're all here, you young ones need to know about the Prophecy and the Legend. After the Great Dragon created the magical universe, and all its inhabitants, it went to rest on the realm of Sparks. The ones who are the elders of the Golden Kingdom were given charge of not only the Water Stars, but also the secret of a forthcoming event that would change the magical dimension forever."

(Saladin) "They were informed of the soon arrival of a mightily powerful being known as the Protector, one who will watch over the realms and fight any harsh evil that threatens them. The powers of the realms will be shared with this being, and immortality will be its reward."

(Griffin) "It also says that the Protector will bear hair of flame and eyes of fire. Many abilities will abound in this being, and it will live among us. That time has now arrived."

(Helia) "Uh, not to spoil anything, but isn't it just a myth?"

(Faragonda) "No, Helia. This prophecy is one of the most talked about beliefs in all the realms for eons. Many think it will come to pass, and have been scorned for it."

(Riven) "So, one question. Who is the Protector?"

(Musa) "She's right here." (The girls smirk. Bloom keeps quiet)

(grinning) "Here's a hint. Who is the strongest of the seven girls here?"

(Brandon) "Bloom, no doubt."

"You're right, Brandon."

(collective from the boys) "Huh?"

(Riven) "We always knew that, but how can she be it? I just don't get it."

(sighing and smiling) "You boys are forever clueless. It seems a demonstration is in order. Bloom..."

(receiving a nod from Faragonda, Bloom tilts her head up, letting the power course through her. Bringing her head level, her hair flies as she opens her eyelids, revealing eyes burning as fire)

(gasps are heard)

(Bloom goes through the transformation to her ultimate form. Everyone, even the teachers, are in awe and wonder of what she's become. Once done, Faragonda takes over)

"Fairies of Alfea, heroes of Red Fountain, I introduce to you, Phoenix Bloom, the mighty Protector."

(everyone is speechless and stunned, as she continues)

"Because Bloom is a creature of passion, and because she was keeper of the Dragon Fire, all the signs in the prophecy referred to her. Events such as what happened a week ago, including her poisoning a few months prior, had to play themselves out for this piece of magical history to fulfill itself. Though she suffered immense hardships and losses, they were not in vain. For everything she has done and went through in her life, this is her reward, to serve as the immortal guardian of the realms. With hair of flame and eyes of fire, she is the ultimate force of power and magic to ever exist."

(Bloom glances at Faragonda in shock)

"Are you saying that-"

"Yes, Bloom. You are now one of the few beings in the universe that can never die."

(Bloom is shocked at what she hears from the headmistress of Alfea. But there is more)

"I'm immortal?"

"Yes, Bloom. Many magical beings live for a very long time, even fairies. But you are a now a special being, and your life will span for all eternity."

"How?"

"When the power completely fused with your physical plane, therefore making you completely immortal. If you're fatally injured, your injuries will heal, making you stronger than before. Remember, you have the power of the Phoenix, including that of immortality. You are truly a unique one, Bloom."

(Saladin clears his throat and speaks)

(Saladin) "Speaking of that, someone else is missing. (grinning) I wonder who it is."

(Everyone looks around, and knows who it is. Saladin smirks)

"Well, here's a surprise-"

(The guys part ways, as Prince Sky emerges. Bloom smiles big, as her eyes of fire glow bright. She runs to him and embraces him in a big hug)

(slightly sobbing) "I missed you Sky..."

"I missed you too, Bloom...thank you for restoring me."

(Faragonda claps her hands to get everyone's attention) "Okay, we can have a reunion later. Everyone, take your places."

(The teens form two lines, two heroes and three fairies to each line)

(Stella) "Move right here, Bloom." (she positions her between herself and Myrta)

(confused, looking at Stella) "What's this all about?"

(Flora) "You'll see."

(Sky stands in front of her)

(Stella) "Hover a bit higher, Bloom."

(she hovers with her boots a good foot off the ground) "Good. Now follow my lead."

(as they near the entrance into the colusieum, they hear the voice of the head professor of Red Fountain)

(Kodotorta) "For millenia, the Prophecy and the Legend has endured many criticisms from all over the magical dimension. Many believed it fully, some believed it was false. But six days ago, here in Magix, it came to pass, resulting in the permanent elimination of the ancient witch Coven, who wreaked havoc on the realms many years ago. It is my honor to introduce to you, citizens of the magical universe, your guardian of the realms, the mighty Protector!"

(The two lines ushered into the arena, with Bloom hovering between Stella and Myrta. As she gazed around, the look on her face said it all)

"What-what is this?"

(Layla, smiling) "You don't get it? It's a celebration in your honor!"

(Tecna) "People and creatures from all the realms came to thank you for fulfilling the Prophecy!"

(Stella) "And for defeating the ancient witches, so they'll never come back!"

(Flora) "You've done more good than you realize, Bloom!"

(Myrta) "This is you day, sis!"

(The crowd cheered as the entourage ushered Bloom to the middle of the arena. Looking to the stands, she spies her parents, grinning from ear to ear, surprised as well by this. The lines parted, leaving her out in the open. She waves her hands in thanks, smiling)

(Thinking) 'I can't believe this is happening! All I did was get rid of the witches...'

(Sky motions her to the stage, where Faragonda, Griffin, Saladin, Kodotorta and members of the Magix Council were waiting. Floating to the stage, she is greeted by all, as her headmistress takes the stand)

"Thank you all for coming. Many of you know this young lady, and heard of her exploits of heroics and bravery in fighting the Trix of witches, Lord Darkar, Baltor and most recently, the ancient witch Coven. Yet, with her friends the Winx Club, and the heroes of Red Fountain, many times of dimensional conquests have been averted. As we celebrate this new era of peace and prophecy, let us not forget the power and magic that allowed her to make the Legend the reality it is now."

(The crowd cheered as a member of the Magix Council took front stage)

"It is by magical decree that we proclaim this day from now on as 'Bloom's Day', to commemorate the arrival of the mighty Protector, the immortal guardian of the realms!"


End file.
